


Permission

by DarkPoisonousLove



Series: Dance of Devotion [6]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domme Griffin, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interrupted, Orgasm Control, Sub Valtor, Wet Dream, and frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Allowing herself to let go of her worries, Griffin finds herself caught in the heat of holding Valtor in the palm of her hand. The image of him carrying his submission to her like a gift is enough to awake her senses to the treat he makes for but reality still hasn't said its last word when it comes to letting them enjoy each other's presence.
Relationships: Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Series: Dance of Devotion [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Finally found it in myself to edit this even though it's been written for more than two weeks now. This one wasn't really planned but I thought it fit well enough after chapter 2 of Ellipses that was on Sunday and this would be Thursday the following week. It deals with Griffin getting more comfortable in her role as Valtor's Domme.

Her teeth sank in the place where Valtor’s neck met his shoulder just to leave her authority over him in all the possible ways and not to suck out any of his strength. If anything, her mark on him was supposed to motivate him with the reminder of the finish line she held in her mouth and would let him cross if he could withstand the weight of her terms which he was handling so far with only his lips parted to let the air of control she was giving off fill his lungs as thoroughly as he let it coat his exposed skin until it was as heated as her thoughts.

Griffin traced her fingers over his bicep lured by his strain to support the conditions she’d chained his orgasm in only to hold him in place as well while his body quivered before the responses her touch pushed it towards as if they were wild beasts he didn’t stand a chance against. And still, he was facing them as if they didn’t push his whole system to struggle just on her promise no hurt would come from the contact of their beings to weigh him down. It was like she shaped his whole universe and had the power of creation to weave him an experience he could just give into, could put his whole energy into living it instead of lifting bricks to hole himself up in a claustrophobic bunker that had his heart racing frantically in search of escape every time the construction threatened to fall on his head. She had the power to erase the nightmare like it was just some words scribbled in graphite on paper and not carved in his mind that she would wrap in soft sheets from a fairytale.

She’d always been sensitive to the magic of books but she hadn’t expected to find a new purpose for them in his hands. Yet, there she was with ten of her favorite tomes filling her unwavering attention in a whole new way through the setup she’d constructed just to give herself another opportunity to be impressed by his muscles. As if she hadn’t invested hours of her time in watching him shape them in his home gym and hadn’t swooned every time he’d picked her up to carry her around his apartment like it was her private palace. She had the vision in her head and he had the strength to make it reality.

Valtor was balancing five books in each hand all under the power of his desire and her dominance. She’d picked them out to put precisely the same weight on each arm and stroke both her ego and her arousal to new heights with the record of how much he was ready to take for her. Of course, he could lift a whole lot more than the few pounds she’d occupied his muscles with but there was the catch of her mouth being involved to make it so much harder for him.

She let go of the flesh between her teeth–clinging to her claim over him–only to trail lower down to his pecks. His heart was pulsing under his skin as if to tell her exactly where to find it but if she bit into him again, her will wouldn’t have enough power over her left to pull her away. Not with the way each excited beat resonated through her to make its reflection into the throbbing of her clit and have her arousal drip out of her as if she weren’t the one in control when it was her design they were both following to find themselves holding back moans and leaning on each other’s want. Taking all that trust between them in her mouth would overwhelm her mind that lacked the strength to carry it and it was supposed to be him who yielded to his own choice. They would both taste the surrender entering every cell of his body until he was all hers and she outweighed even the need for release consuming his world.

She kissed her way down his torso, her tongue darting out to leave short wet traces over the excitable flesh as if she’d never seen abs before and wanted to lap at the discipline and dedication that had chiseled them. Valtor wasn’t the only partner with shapely physique she’d had but she’d never cared much for muscles before experiencing the way his reacted to her caresses, how they rippled with her tenderness and quivered under her heat. Every one of them strained towards her the moment she was in his reach–now was not an exception as he pushed himself into her lips and her fingers dancing along his sides to leave her traces everywhere on his chest–and she was left steady in the feeling of being wanted with that knowledge to brace herself against if she needed support or a basis for her confidence.

The exquisite taste of his desire ran over her tongue until swallowing just the sensation of it and her own saliva was not enough. She wanted him in her mouth, and not just his arousal. That alone could accompany her own but hadn’t even been the sole cause for the blood rushing through her body. She wanted the expressiveness, the emotion he stroked over her being when he let himself be hers instead of a prisoner of his past from the grip of which she had to wrest him since she didn’t have the design needed to forge the key that could free him. She would have exerted every last ounce of energy she had towards that task, otherwise, instead of dragging him behind her, unable to even stitch his bleeding wounds–all those claw marks he’d endured without his consent–closed.

Valtor didn’t mind her rough methods, his gratitude to have her holding him out of the world and between her teeth vibrating through his whole body in the groan he gave for her ears only. It was even more intense than the jolt of surprise she bit into him. She would have to come up with new ways of plunging him into the unexpected anyway, but she hoped she would never have to part with the startle preceding the calm he settled in once the initial shock wore off. There was content spilling from all of him and not just from the traces of her teeth in his abs as if she’d marked his whole mind with her dominance to claim it her home.

Griffin let go of him. “Careful, there,” she teased, her hands not falling behind on her words as they trailed down from her love bite and over his lower abdomen to tug on his muscles until they were trembling like strings playing the melody of his free fall in her space. “Wouldn’t want to drop your chance to come now, would you?” she knelt to push him further into the black hole she controlled and could easily reshape to free him from its consequences of taking away from him if that was what he needed.

All he needed currently was a firmer touch or, better yet, her tongue to replace the torturously gentle scraping of her nails around the base of his cock. He’d been hard ever since that little striptease show she’d made him put on for her, his arousal bulging in his pants before he’d even gotten to remove them and trying to derail her focus on the deference he was unwrapping for her as if to spare her any efforts receiving her gift could demand from her. All restraint had quickly melted out of his mind and any lapses in confidence hadn’t even had the chance to brush against his muscles let alone dent them with her gaze covering his skin like an armor of pure gold – soft enough to let him feel the hot waves of the quick, short puffs rocking her lungs even with all that distance between their bodies but still contending the imperviousness of metal to protect him from everything else. That she would never strip away but his privilege of falling over the edge in the pleasure she’d lay out for him from her very being was something he’d have to hold on to.

“What if the books fall on you in case my concentration wavers, Griffin?” Valtor asked. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he fought the high frequency of arousal gripping his muscles hard enough to shake them to burden himself with more thoughts she’d have to push out of his grasp even though his eyelids were ready to drop the moment she took him in her mouth and pull the curtain on his mind so that he’d get to enjoy the bit of stimulation he’d get before she tugged it out of his hands. He could hold the books for hours but as soon as she licked at his erection, he’d have to struggle not to buck, and he’d already surrendered to gambling with his orgasm. Though, it was only a gamble to him, the power to give and take his pleasure safely clasped in the palm of her hand.

“The only one that will get to feel their weight today is you.” She grinned at him before cupping his balls and sucking one of them between her lips to draw out the blankness left behind when she emptied his head to play around with sensations in the free space. His body obeyed every direction as if she was the one truly in control of his muscles and seeing them contract in pleasure was like watching a masterpiece she’d painted. It was a skill of hers she’d only discovered in its entirety with him as he’d been the only one to let her into his being without fearing the splatters she could mar him with by mistake.

Valtor’s moan erased that line of thought to leave no words in her own mind and her tongue used the independence it was granted once her lips opened to slide out and make its way up the underside of his cock to the very tip where she could taste his precum oozing out just in time to have been released by the shuddering breath she triggered from his chest. As if his resolve was dead set on finding all the ways in which it could escape the confines of his body and serve itself to her like an offering for her heart.

It had her look up to see his arms giving way. They only dropped less than an inch but she hadn’t even taken his everything yet and he was well on his way to surrendering his orgasm just for the sight of her eagerness through his half-closed eyelids. It was like tasting power to see his strength so easily outweighed by the force of the desire she was stroking to life in him and she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life on her knees when no throne would offer her the same gratification as his throbbing need against her lips. She’d never found her pleasure in focusing exclusively on her partner’s before but Valtor always made every little sound for her, put it right in her palms along with his bucking and the struggle not to thrust further into the welcoming heat of her mouth than she wanted to let him as if it was some sacred ritual of worship he gladly performed every time she was on her knees to make her feel like the center of the whole universe.

She wrapped her lips around the tip only sucking on it for as long as she needed to go further as the moans were already bubbling off of her vocal cords and would spill from her before she could have his erection pressed against them and throbbing in tact with her own pleasure. She was confident in her oral skills and Valtor had rated them so high they’d angered the neighbors again but she couldn't take his whole length all at once. Not without a few steps needed to bypass her gag reflex which was far more effort than she would’ve put in it for anyone else.

Valtor gave his breath to her without a second’s hesitation, though. She could hold hers for him and exercise the same control she had over him over her own muscles to keep them relaxed even as he twitched in the back of her throat no matter how hard it was with her thighs straining to press together to find some relief in the little friction she could get that way. That was, of course, after she managed to choke down the urge to press her palm against her clit and hump it like an animal.

She could hardly remember gagging would have a more violent result than literally throwing a wrench in the works as he’d toss the books aside and kneel to check on her which she appreciated but needed far less than having his mind wrapped around her finger to the point of his want for her having the intensity of a primal urge. It was only his harsh panting in her ears that grounded her amidst the haze in her head she would otherwise let take over her. The stream of air coming from him could carry her right to the very last cloud up above and farther if she kept it flowing and that shouldn’t be a problem. He still had further to go in her mouth and his breathing was already much heavier than she’d ever heard it while he was training. He let her weaken him more than the weights he lifted every day which, in her eyes, was pure beauty.

She pulled back for air without letting him out of her mouth even for a moment before she took him all the way down her throat, her eyes watching him but seeing nothing through her concentration on her ministrations. Her lips were touching his base and after a breath or two around his length, her tongue was caressing there as well to drive them both to madness with how deep their tangled pleasure reached in their lungs as if to nestle itself there and weave itself in every next breath. She didn’t need more than a stroke or two to lure his hips into a thrust that should have sent her choking.

It was the thump of the books hitting the floor that assaulted her ears instead, but her heart didn’t suffer the blow as it normally would. It was pounding too quickly for anything to penetrate the shield of vibrations it created around itself as her mind was catching up on all the details around Valtor’s surrender while he eased himself out of her throat with nothing but just his imprints left behind. Or rather the lack of such.

There’d been no struggle in him to hold out, no trembling muscles and no strained grunts. He hadn’t even let himself buck, hadn’t exerted any energy in resisting her scheme to take possession of his orgasm. He’d just dropped the books and his chance to come right in the middle of her net and she might have been offended by the easiness with which he’d discarded it–as if it didn’t mean anything to him–if she weren’t reeling from his conscious choice to put her above his pleasure. He hadn’t waited to be unable to hold on to the incentive to suppress his movements letting it shatter instead to have his hands free to touch her and she couldn't even miss all the whines she hadn’t gotten to suck out of him. There was the fleeting thought of testing how long his strength would last if that was what she wanted from him but it sank in the wetness filling her mouth instead of his cum as she rose up from the floor.

She pressed herself into him smiling at the confirmation of his lasting desire that he gave her as he rolled his hips into her. “That was your orgasm you let crash into the floor there,” she caressed his cheek as she held his gaze. She barely resisted taking all the breath right out of his lungs when he only stroked her hair in response as if that was enough to make up for the loss she’d implemented on him and kept his eyes locked with hers to fulfill her wishes. “Luckily for you, I have another one hidden along the spines of those books.” She had to pause to bite her lip at the sight of him trying to conceal how he perked up at the news as if she would be disappointed by his eagerness for an orgasm. If anything, she only felt her own arousal dripping more aggressively down her thighs at his selflessness. “You have to take one letter from the spine of each book and assemble them in the right word and release is all yours.” She teased her lips over his to fill the gap between them with his motivation.

She’d thought of restricting his pleasure to her fingers only but after how little she’d gotten to taste of the buildup to his fall over the edge of ecstasy, she was weak in the knees and eager to have him in her mouth again. Maybe give him a decent blowjob before letting him fuck her. It would be a great end to his reverence for both of them and all he had to do was piece together the first lowercase letter on the spine of each book to get her...

Her alarm blaring in her ears jerked her out of the dream dragging her brain into reality by its vicious grip on it. It had her teeth clenching together harder than her thighs were and the wetness that grabbed her attention was frustrating like a puddle you ruined your shoes in. She’d have no time to relieve the arousal from her system before work–not with how far out of it the shocking awakening had thrown her to shatter her mind–and the curses were gathering in her mouth like vomit to replace the tantalizing taste of her wet dream that was the first in years.

She was ready to not only let them out in the universe, but also direct them at it though that would be no use. She had to go to the school and not having any actual classes only made the morning too bitter for even a cup of tea to fix. Getting out of bed had been hard enough two days ago when she’d overslept–no thanks to a dream, however, but to how late she’d stayed up researching–and Ediltrude had had to give her a wake-up call, but now that she’d been so wrapped up in Valtor’s presence–and pleasure–reentering reality to cold sheets and a lifeless day was like a slap in the face. It was like the world wanted to keep her from turning her desires into muscle memory in Valtor’s company, yet she found the strength to drag herself out of bed only on the promise that she got to send that week on its merry way soon and find her own way to his apartment. She could take everything she wanted with a little patience and control and it was a good thing that that was exactly what Valtor wanted from her. It was the perfect incentive to give it her everything.


End file.
